The following disclosure generally relates to electrical circuits and signal processing.
Local devices can communicate with a host device using, for example, serial data transmission protocols. To comply with these protocols, local devices often must transmit data within a specified clock drift. Serial communication protocols can require tighter tolerances than parallel communication protocols, with respect to clock drift, because serial communication protocols may operate at significantly higher frequencies.
One type of serial communication protocol is serial advanced technology attachment (“SATA”). SATA requires a clock drift within a 350 ppm (parts per million) tolerance limit. However, many local devices use reference clock signals generated from inexpensive or poorly performing sources and consequentially have intolerable clock signal drifts of 1,000 ppm or more.